1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annular weighted exercise apparatus, and in particular an annular weighted exercise apparatus having a layered core structure.
2. Description of Related Art
New physical training programs are increasingly using unconventional training techniques and equipment to provide original and varied ways of exercising that are both physically challenging and enjoyable. Training programs such as cross-fit or military training use non-standard gym equipment such as ropes, logs and tires to provide weighted resistance during exercise. Tire flipping is once such unconventional exercise in which an athlete lifts a large tire by first placing their fingers and hands under the tire while squatting down. While pulling the tire up with their arms and back the athlete straightens their legs in an explosive movement to lift the tire. The explosive movement must be sufficient to generate enough momentum to enable the athlete to move their hand and arm position to switch from a pulling and lifting action to a pushing motion. In this second position the athlete then pushes the tire, which pivots on its lower edge past the vertical tipping point with the tire then falling forward onto its reverse side in a flat, horizontal position. This process may then be repeated to flip the tire a predetermined number of repetitions or along a predefined distance as required by the training program.
Tires from large vehicles such as lorries or tractors are typically used for tire flipping. The resistance weight of the tire comes entirely from its own construction, being a combination of the weight of the rubber and reinforcement material. The weight is arbitrary as tires are not manufactured in specific weight denominations. The size of the tires also varies significantly depending on availability. It is therefore difficult to provide consistent training across multiple locations, or to provide an athlete with a specific weight domination selected for their ability.
In addition, the used nature of the tires and the material properties of the rubber, means the tires are typically dirty and marking leaving deposits and markings on both the athlete and the floors and walls of the gym space in which they are used. For this reason tires are generally only used in warehouse or industrial type gym environments, rather than commercial gym environments that typically have expensive flooring systems. Tires are also not suited to a commercial gym environment as it has been found that the weight of the tires combined with the surface area and profile of their side faces, means that excessive impact noise, often referred to as ‘slap’ is generated when the tire is flipped and impacts the floor. This is undesirable for the other gym users, as well as other tenants of the building given that many gyms are located in shared occupancy units.
A further prohibition to the use of tires in commercial gyms is the size of the tires given their limited application. Other than tire flipping, there is very little else that can be done with a tire. It can therefore be difficult to justify the space occupied in the gym by a tire given their limited use, and certainly where multiple tires are required for use in classes.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved exercise apparatus which allows the training benefits of a tire while addressing the above described problems and/or which offers improvements generally.